in case anyone cares
by thegirlwhocannotwrite23
Summary: Oh crap! There she is! Is she walking towards me? Alright act cool, she's smiling at you. Don't do anything stu- "Oh, are you okay? You just spilled coffee on yourself..." Hi there, I have a crush on my best friend. Luckily she's not a nerd like I am so I'm posting our adventures here for all to see and hoping she never ever finds this. (obviously I'm changing names but still).
1. here we go, meet me

Having a crush sucks. Not like, oh crap, I just tripped kinda suck but like my grandma just died kinda suck. You notice every little stupid thing about this person even when you don't want to. How they walk, how they type when texting, what they look like when concentrating. You also have a tendency to imagine certain scenarios with them like going to see the newest movie together or if you see a pretty dress at the mall, you'll probably imagine how cute they'd look it that. So yeah, in conclusion my statement stands: having a crush sucks. You may ask why I think this, why I should have the authority to tell you what I think or why you should care in the first place. Well, I'll tell you. Hi there, my name is Valentina Amor (yes I swear that's my actual name) and I have a crush on my best friend.

Well, in case you're still reading even after the cliche "shy girl has crush on popular boy despite the two being childhood besties the boy won't pay attention to shy girl and instead pays attention to popular girl until the end of the movie where popular boy realizes he likes shy girl and everyone lives happily ever after yadda yadda yadda" statement I made at the end of the last paragraph let me tell you why that cliche is already out.

Surprise surprise, I'm not the shy girl. I'm actually the president of my school's acappella team as well as co-founding member of the matchmaker club. (Typical, a girl with the name Valentina Amor is somehow involved with a love club?)

My crush isn't the popular boy and while we've gone to the same school since 1st grade it was only 6th grade that we actually became closer as friends.

Oh yeah, my crush isn't even a boy in the first place. Oh shoot me, this is a free country and it's 2017 people, build a bridge and get over it. Her name is Rose Paris and she's the quiet, artistic, animal lover girl who sits in the back while I'm the outgoing, musical, geography enthusiast who sits in the middle screwing around with her equally outgoing friends. But I mean, opposites attract, right?

But yeah, back to the crush thing. It's kinda strange really. A while back I jokingly asked her to our upcoming school dance and another one of her friends overheard and asked her too. Since she's much too nice to choose between the two of us, we both went with her. I even slow danced with her but of course, this was also before I realized I had a mad crush on her. Now I can barely make eye contact with her let alone flirt and twirl her on the dance floor. It's not like we haven't cuddled before either, because we have. Hell, we've even stayed up all night talking about how scared we were for high school together. That night alone was enough to make me want to kiss her but after the cuddles, scary movies, and nuzzles….I just can't take it anymore. I once proposed to her on Valentine's Day and she said yes, obviously, not to brag but I'm actually pretty attractive. Little on the short side (shut up I'm exactly five feet tall), curly dark chocolate hair with burgundy highlights, milk chocolate eyes, average breast size, kinda curvy, small feet, small nose, hair that goes five inches past my shoulders. In all: petite and fierce are the words I'd use. Back to the Valentine's day thing, I coulda sworn she was blushing a pretty pink hue as I got on one knee and took her hand (literally I put on a plastic ring and kissed her hands and some of my friends cheered for me as if we actually had gotten hitched) but who knows, in my imagination she kisses me on the nose everyday before I drink my daily cup of tea and-

"Ms. Amor, please come up to the board and solve question thirty three for us since you seem to be finished."

Well shit, this is why having a crush sucks.


	2. it just gets worse (kinda short)

" _T-Tina…?"_

" _Yeah Rosie?"_

" _Wh-when we graduate, do you th-think we'll still be friends a-after…?"_

" _..."_

" _Tina?!"_

Alright, to be fair, I was distracted when she asked me that question. I have a tendency to ignore whatever is happening around me when I get jealous and wouldn't you know it? She just happened to mention something that made my blood absolutely boil in a jealous- yeah, it's stupid I know but the mere thought of some grubby boy putting his arms around her makes me nauseous. That's my job. I'm obviously not saying I have grubby hands but..you get the picture.

"Ms. Amor, please come up to the board and solve question thirty three for us since you seem to be finished."

It's not that I'm stupid but more so that I don't have any motivation to do well in school. At least that's what I thought until I checked my grades the other day and found straight A's...Not only that but a few days ago I was asked to tutor some kids outside of school during my free time so I'm not stupid or dumb, just not motivated enough to succeed when it comes to math class.

"Sure…"

With a slow and lazy walk I stand up and walk to the board to answer the question. The board reads: 9x-7i 3(3x-7u) which if you simply correctly will get you: i 3u which looks exactly like "I 3 u"...What was I supposed to do? Naturally after answering it I grinned at my rude as hell math teacher because she obviously didn't think I was going to get it right, then I winked at Rose and it all went downhill from there.

"Miss Amor you may take your seat now." She said with a grumble in her throat.

On my way back, I winked at Rose and watched as her pretty, pale face turned a shade of red. The shame shade that was on my nails as a matter of fact and before she could respond, I walked away before I could be rejected.

You know how you have different types of friends? Like not how the people themselves act like "the peppy cheerleader" type or the "besties since kindergarten" type but the "I tell you all my secrets and I trust you completely" type or the 'I told you my favorite color and that's all you'll ever know about me" type. I have a lot of friends in which I don't trust at all. It was only last Tuesday I told one of my closer friends about my little um, crush. Which luckily didn't blow up in my face.


End file.
